Michel Piotin et al., Intracranial Aneurysms: Treatment with Bare Platinum Coils—Aneurysm Packing, Complex Coils, and Angiographic Recurrence, Radiology: Volume 243: Number 2—May 2007, pp. 500-508 describe an assessment, with three-dimensional rotational angiography, of the relationship between packing, helical and complex coils, and angiographic recurrence of aneurysms treated with coils. Such treatments are performed by endovascular deployment of one or several coils in an aneurysm.
An aneurysm is one example for a lumen to be filled with coils.
In the article by M. Piotin et al., packing is defined as the ratio of coil volume to aneurysm volume.